Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha Worries
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Kagome has come back but she is ill and doesnt want to upset inuyasha but inuyasha isnt up set at all when he finds out.... Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any form or shape or any of the characters that I name or make up but I do own this idea of the fan fiction that you are reading.

Kagome's Sick and Inuyasha Worries(Edited)

" Hey Kagome are you feeling alright?"

_Oh hi Sango, I think I'm coming down with something but I figured it shouldn't slow me down much so I just came back from home."_

" I'm sure Inuyasha would understand if you went back home he cant be that Baka headed." " At least I hope not"

" _I'm fine really I am , Hey wear is Inuyasha anyway?"_ Achoo!

" God-bless you"

"_Thank you"_ Sniffle

After that sneeze Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking tword's them they were right in front of the well and shippou was at kaedas house that's why it was kind of quiet with out his input.

" _Hi in..In..Inu"_! achooooooo!_ " I'm sorry Inuyasha"_

" Kagome's not feeling that well Inuyasha she only came back so you wouldn't be mad about her taking so long" Sango said not looking at kagome in fear that Kagome would be a bit angry but Kagome wasn't she wasn't feeling that well enough to be in a angry mood.

" **Is that true Kagome do you not feel well?"** Inuyasha didn't sound mad he just sounded concerned.

" _Yes I don't feel well at all in-fact I feel a bit woozy and I need to sit down ,I'm sorry."_

" Kagome "

" **I'm going to take her home she needs to be in her own time… Come on Kagome I will take you home so you can get better care and get better sooner."**

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and then he jumped threw the well….

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kagome's sick and Inuyasha worries( Edited)

**" Why didn't you just tell me you weren't feeling well Kagome?"**... Inuyasha was jumping out of the well as he said that he had already made up his mind to stay with Kagome in her time until she was well enough to return to his time to get the jewel.

_" I-m fine cough cough Its only a little cold I swear"_ Kagome said with a raspy and very soft voice.

**" No you aren't so quit acting like you are!"** Inuyasha was now talking in a ruff and gruff sort of voice but Kagome knew that He was just caring for her, even if it was in his special way.

_" Thank you Inuyasha"_

**" Weird Human, I swear humans are always getting sick but I would rather it be you I have to take care of than anyone else"**

Kagome thought I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking care of kikyo

Next Chapter Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Chapter3 Kagome's Sick and Inuyasha worries(edited)

_" I can walk from here Inuyasha I mean we are right next to my house"_

But Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to Kagome and He was in her room within one jump he actually kind of spooked Kagome's mother who was cleaning Kagome's Room.

_" Hello mom I'm sorry but I'm... I'm...""! ACHOOOOOOO!""Sorry..."_

" Oh dear, you still sound really sick just get into bed I will run to the store for some medicine."

_" Thank you"_

Inuyasha dear you can go now if you want ... Souta would love to see you, when he gets home from school in about a hour."

**" I'll just stay here with Kagome, If you don't mind"**

" Okay dear"

And with that Kagome's mom was off to the store...

--Later That Night--

" INUYASHA! Your here I'm so happy to see you... But why are you here NOT THAT I MIND"

Souta Kagome's little brother loved Inuyasha , Inuyasha was Souta's Hero.

**" Hey kid, Your sister is sick so I brought her back to her own time so she could get better quicker than in mine."**

" Is she asleep?"

**" Yeah finally, she's so stubborn ...( Damn humans why cant they just do what's good for them, but I'm glad Kagome's asleep now so she can get well quicker) Inuyasha thought.**

" Come on Inuyasha I think its dinner time"

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	4. Chapter 4

Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha Worries : Chapter5

_ Cough Cough cough...weez_

Dinner had long since past and Kagome was asleep, and weezing and coughing threw the night Inuyasha didnt leave her side but he realized she was really sick when she started haveing probleums breathing so he was glad they were in her time, her mom put some kind of smelly stuff on kagomes kneck so she could breath better.. it was vapor rub but Inuyasha didnt know that he just sat next to the bed and covered his nose.

--- later that night around Midnight---

_" Oh hi Inuyasha... your still here watching over me"_Kagome said in a weak but subtle voice.

**" Kagome i told you i aint leavin until your with me now shut up and go to sleep"**

_" Ok Inuyasha Good Night"_

_Next Chapter Coming Soon_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha worries( Disclaimer I DONT OWN INUYASHA I DO OWN THIS FANFIC!)

Kagome awoke the next morning with the sun shining brightly in her face and she turned her head and shrieked for a minute inuyasha wasn't but 1 inch away from her face…

" **how yeah feeling kagome?"**

" _Eeek! SIT!"_

" **What the hell did you do that for!"**

" _I'm sorry inuyasha I wasn't thinking clearly( yawn) good morning, has mom made breakfast yet?"_

" **What the hell do you meen you wernt thinking!… I don't know I havent left this room duh"**

" _Oh, Well inuyasha will you please leave so I can get dressed?"_

" **Fine but don't take to long and I still can smell you arent well so please don't do anything stupid!"**

" _Okay inuyasha I wont "_

_----- Breakfast table_

" Good morning inuyasha, hows kagome feeling?" Kagomes mom asked as she handed inuyasha some scrambled eggs.

" **Better I think, but shes still sick I can smell it."**

" You can smell it?.. Oh I'm sorry I forgot you were a dog demon "

" **You forgot?" wow usually people always notice that I know she knew I was one but I guess that meens im part of the family**

" are you okay inuyasha?"

" **Yeah Im fine I was just thinking."**

" Okay, well souta should be down soon , he will be happy to see that you are still here."

" **Keh"**

" _Good morning everyone"_

" Oh good morning kagome, feeling better?"

" _Yes I think I am… I still don't feel all better but im getting there"_

" **You should eat up kagome and than go back to bed"**

" _Inuyasha quit worrying"_

_Next Chapter Coming soon…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Kagomes sick and Inuyasha worries

DISCLAIMER: I dont own inuyasha or and of the characters i do how ever own this storys plot line .

AFTER A NAP----

_" Yawn!..."" It feels so good to stretch my muscles... hmm i wunder where Inuyasha has gotten to"_

_DOWN STAIRS: _

" WOW INUYASHA THAT WAS AWSOME!"

**" Do you want me to show you thewindscar?"**

" YEAH THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!"

Souta was so happy that inuyasha was finally spending time with him , Inuyasha was showing Souta his fang and how it transformed.

_" Inuyasha SIT!"_

**" Ahhh EEK" FWAM!!!!!!**

" Woah sis , i think you cracked the ground... "

_" Yeah and if i hadnt come down here the whole neighborhood would be gone thanks to INUYASHA FANG!... INUYASHA you know how powerful your fang is so why would you even think of showing my brother what it does?!"_

**" Ka--gome!, i would of taken him to a empty meadow or something! DUH im not stupid damnit ."**

" What do you mean sis , his fang would wipe out the whole place?"

_" Souta , His fang can kill deamons bigger than all of japan puttogether with one swipe , so it could easily take out our neighbor hood."_

" Oh ok , sorry sis ... Im glad to see your back to your old self."

_" Thanks , okay you two mom said lunch is ready, comming inuyasha?"_

**" Pttt, what ever i guess i should..."**

**Next Chapter... Coming Soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha worries: chapter 7( NOTE TO READER: IM IN THE PROCESS OF EDITITING ALL OF THE CHAPTERS , like spelling errors and correct names and stuff like that , so please bare with me while I finish this story.) Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters I do own the idea of this story.

LUNCH TIME:

_" Hey inuyasha, do you think im well enough to return to the feudal area?"_

**" Ptt i dunno why should i know ... stupid"**

_**" **__WELL YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SO MEAN INUYASHA... SIT"_

**" Damn---- FWAM!... Ouch, why do you keep doing that?!"**

" I think she wanted you to tell her she looks great and she can return to see her friends." Kagomes mom said

" Yeah inuyasha you could be a little nicer geese"

_" You guys im right here and can here you so stop talking about me!" Erg i wish i could sit them all _

**" I am nice ! HEllo im a half demon and sometimes it gets the better of me... Sorry Kagome i didnt understand what you were asking.**

** Geese its not like i know what she wants**

_**" **__So inuyasha do you think we are going to return anytime soon, because..."_

**" What do you have another one of those stupid test things of yours again?!"**

_" Actually no i dont , I want to see a few of my friends... Is that okay?"_

**" Pttt I Dont care just make it quick because i would like to go somtime tomorrow " Humens and there friends**

_" Thank You inuyasha"_ Kagome put on a big smile and finished eating her rice and pickles, while inuyasha just sat there at stared at something on the floor.

AFTER LUNCH:

_" Okay mom im off to visit Yuri ill be back before dinner!"_

Kagome was off to see her friend of which she hadnt seen in for a month

_ Wow I cant believe its been a month since ihave seen her , but i guess i have been busy and such what with the jewl shards and all _

" Hey KAGOME!"

_" Hey yuri , how have you been?"_

" I think i should be the one asking that , Your the one whos always sick ... oh and I'm fine."

_" Oh yeah i guess I am always sick, so whats going on in school i have missed so much i have no idea whats happening, and considering its saturday i cant really catch up."_

_" _Well we have the major finals comming up in about a week... Have you studied?"

_" OH NO! ... I didnt even have the fantest idea finals were up !"_ Kagome looked really panicked but at the same time happy to see her friend and sit in the park and talk.

" Hojo said he would help you study if you want."

_" really?!"_

" yep you know he likes you , oh by the way how is your rude crude boyfriend anyway?... whats his name Inu-yasha or something."

"_Oh he's fine , infact hes at my house this very minute. OH NO I SHOULDNT OF SAID THAT NOW SHE WILL WANT TO MEET HIM!_

_" But we cant stop by and say hello hes uh well ... sleeping yes hes sleeping."_

" Okay kagome wow do you read minds because i was just going to say can i meet him finally ... anyway well i have to go and study i hope to see in you school monday kagome BYE!" and with that kagome and yuri headed home...

Next Chapter Comming Soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own this story and Its plot.

**Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha Worries: Chapter8**

**" Hey kagome , what are yuo doing back so soon i thought you were saposte to be with your humen friends?"**

_" I was i went and i talked to the friend i wanted to, i found out some news to about a test that i really didnt want to know about..[[ only if inuyasha understood what i was talking about_

Kagome was outside of her house sitting near the tree , and Inuyasha was walking twords her while he was talking , after he was done talking he sat a branch above kagome.

_" Hey Inuyasha, do you realize your in the tree I removed the curse from , the place where we met."_

**" Yeah , your right... Wow I never really thought of it like that I mean , I had always known this was the tree but not the first place we met."**

_" Cool huh?"_

**" Are you feeling chilly kagome?... If you are you should go inside."**

_" (giggle) No inuyasha i was saying a slang term that its nice to remember where we met and that we are still together..."_

After that last sentance Kagome was blushing a nice shade of red

_" Uh oh! --- COUGH COUGH--- SNEEZE!-- "_

**" Alright kagome thats it its time for you to go back inside... "**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha worries : Chapter9

Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters i do how ever own the current fanfic idea.

" Well kagome , dear it looks like you got your fevor back... I think it may have been to early to be outside."

Kagomes mom was just getting done takeing kagomes temp because inuyasha wanted to know . Kagome when she was outside gave one little cough and a little sneeze and before she knew it Inuyasha had picked her up and jumped to her room. She didnt even get a chance to say no.

_" Mom i feel fine really I do and infact im ready to go to the fuedal era."_

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed twords kagomes feet.

With a smirk he said

**" Oh no you arent , your staying here until your mom says you can go kagome and quit talking save your enegery.[[why doesnt she just stay calm and get better my world will be there when shes well enough to return shes so stuborn much like her gchan**

_" Fine inuyasha i know your just wanting whats best for me "_

And with that inuyasha blushed and kagome fell asleep , when she awoke she found inuyasha laying right next to her... o n her bed which was a shock, a good one though.

End of chapter: Send Reviews tell me what you think!

I will try to update every friday.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagomes Sick and Inuyasha Worries

Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters , I do how ever own the idea for this story.

Kagme just say in in her bed with her eyes glued to inuyasha sleeping right night to her.

[[_he looks so cute when hes asleep, as though he doesnt have a worry or a care in the world just...peacefulness._

Before kagome realized she let out a sigh and flipped on her right side , curled up under Inuyashas arm and fell asleep all nestled up against him.

In the morning she she had finally become somewhat awake , she found she was being heald deeply by inuyasha who was awake but just cuddleing with her.

_" Good morning inuyasha, did you sleep well?"_

**" mmyeah , i was snuggled with you."**

**" are you feeling better kagome?"**

_" Yes I think so , I'm a bit hungry..."_

After Kagome said that inuyasha slowly slipped away from her and headed out of the room within a few moments he had come back with a tray of fruit and rice for kagomes breakfast.

_" wow inuyasha thank you it looks great."_

**" Yeah well just eat it okay , Your mom made it"**

_" Thank you inuyasha... Hey inuyasha, can we go back to your time now? I mean i feel fine."_

**" Has your fever broke?"**

_" Yes"_

**" Well fine than we can go back , but if you feel the least bit sick we are comeing back here."**

"_ok"_

_END OF CHAPTER_


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers

I'm Pleased to say , I have had new ideas concerning the fan fiction, I will be adding on in due time. I'm sorry for abruptly ending it short. Some people have also told me this fan fiction has some errors , I would like to say at this point in time I'm editing these errors hoping to improve the status and the story it self. I'm going on spring break soon , and hope to have this story fully edit-ted by the end of spring break. But , I do not know if I will be able to add to the story any time soon. But please , Feel free if you have any ideas to send them to me I will accredit you in the story. But I'm pretty good at adding , Still some of you have WONDERFUL! Ideas of what can go on . So please take the time , And send me your input. And your future input.

Krystal( Writer)


End file.
